After The Rain
by Wataru Takayama
Summary: Kau menghancurkan mimpi-mimpi kalian. Kau sakiti hatimu dan hatinya. Betapa tidak berdayanya kau tanpa dirinya. Betapa kau sangat membutuhkannya. Kalian memang seharusnya menyatu seperti apa yang telah takdir tuliskan.


**After The Rain**

"…_Selalu ada pelangi bagi siapa saja yang menunggu hujan hingga berhenti…"_

.

.

.

©WATARU TAKAYAMA

2011

MASASHI KISHIMOTO

**Naruto**

**GENRES:**

Romance/Mungkin Angst atau Tragedy atau Hurt/Cumfort (ga bisa bedain mana Angst, Tragedy, dan Hurt/Cumfort)/ Sedikit Poetry (mungkin).

**WARNINGS**:

AU/OOC/Typo/Pemakaian Majas Yang Berlebihan/Diksi Yang Memuakkan/Sudut Pandang Orang Kedua/Ending Yang Mungkin Mudah Ditebak/Penuh Kekurangan/

**NOTES**:

Terinspirasi Dari Karya Fanfiksi Berbahasa Inggris Yang Belum Lama Ini Saya Baca.

Ide Cerita, Modifikasi Dari Pengalaman Pribadi.

Gaya Bahasa, Masih Terinspirasi Dari **Fortune Teller** Karya **Kanarienvogel** (masih seperti **Episode Panjang** saya yang lalu).

Lebih Enak Baca Fiksi Ini Sambil Mendengarkan **The Scientist** oleh **Coldplay** (setel instrumentalnya lebih nikmat) Karena Beberapa Liriknya Ikut Menginspirasi Saya. Tanpa Lagu, Tidak Jadi Masalah Karena Ini **Bukan** _Songfic._

Kesamaan Tema Adalah Ketidaksengajaan Belaka.

**AKHIR** Kata, Selamat Membaca.

_Cheers,_

**WATARU**...

.

.

.

**Angkasa** melegap. Mega mendung berarak menjejali awang-awang. Luminositas sang surya diblokade. Angin menghantam apa pun yang bisa ia sentuh.

Perlahan, tetes-tetes air berguguran, kembali ke pangkuan pertiwi setelah melewati proses evaporasi. Semakin deras, riuh dan merinai karena berjibaku dengan kerak bumi. Sedu sedan tangisan langit membahana sepanjang penjuru dunia.

Kau memandangnya, dia melewatimu dengan langkah limbung menembus hujan. Mata kalian sempat bertaut, obsidian bertemu viridian. Hanya sekilas untuk kesan yang tak terbilas. Tanpa perlu leksikal, iris kalian sudah memuntahkan pars porototo perasaan. Dia pun berlalu dengan wajah sendu. Kau sendiri tetap memaku, menikmati hujan yang menderu.

Tiap lembar hikayah kalian terbuka, membuatmu suka-tidak-suka harus membacanya. Hatimu selalu sakit dan dadamu selalu sesak. Entah bagaimana bisa, kenanganmu terhunus seperti belati yang menikam tuannya sendiri.

Kau latensi untuk mengubah haluan hati. Cintamu tetap singgah di dermaganya, sehancur apa pun dermaga itu sekarang.

Kau bukan sang pandai derana. Sebeku apa pun es di dadamu, perasaanmu padanya tetap mendedar ke mana-mana. Semakin jauh kau menghapus jejaknya, semakin terbakar jua kau dibuatnya.

Kau didera amukan kecewa. Penyesalan tak terbalaskan karena kau telah melepaskan. Kau mencecar tiap kebodohan yang absurd dipertanggungjawabkan.

Kau meremukkan kebahagiaan yang dahulu bermekaran dengan indah. Tumpang tindih membuaimu, mengiringimu ke bentangan padang kama. _Oh_, semua itu tinggallah kenangan. Kenangan yang kini terasa getir tiap kali kau mengingatnya, sedangkan kau hampir mengingatnya setiap saat.

Hanya kaulah yang pantas disalahkan atas semua kehancuran yang melanda, bahkan nyata kau ikut menghancurkannya.

Bayang dirinya sekarang mengisi tiap sudut di hatimu. Menyayati tiap sisi di dadamu. Memberimu guratan luka tak tersembuhkan dan justru semakin meradang bertambah lebar. Kau kesakitan. Kau meringis dalam keheningan. Tak ada siapa pun yang menyahutimu selain suara letupan penderitaan yang terus naik seperti lava.

Langit menjerit dalam tangisannya yang semakin kencang. Tak terhitung berapa banyak tetes hujan yang menghapus panasnya dunia, kecuali hatimu yang terus bergelora, berkobar seperti api abadi.

Kau sentuh dinding kaca yang mengembun karena hawa dingin yang merajalela. Kau seka uap-uap yang membuyarkan pandanganmu pada jalan panjang yang membentang di depan.

Rinai hujan yang bergemuruh seolah-olah mengajakmu bermain bersamanya. Memanggilmu agar keluar dari persembunyian. Dengan tulus, hujan ingin mendinginkan hatimu. Tanpa pamrih, ia ingin menyejukkanmu dengan kenirmalaannya.

Perasaan itu pun menjadi sporadis. Membuatmu perlahan mau bermanuver untuk menghapus paradigma ortodoksmu. Sampai kapan kau terus tenggelam dalam samudra kenelangsaan ini? Kau akan mati seiring oksigenmu tandas. Tak ada cara lain selain menuju permukaan secepatnya.

Kau derapkan tungkaimu yang sedaritadi ikut memaku. Kau keluar dari gedung kantor tempat kalian bekerja. Kau berlari, menyusup di antara hujan lebat yang menghujamimu dengan dinginnya.

Rambut ebonitmu ranai di bawah hujan. Kemeja hitam gadingmu juga basah, menjiplakkan lekuk badanmu. Setiap inchi tubuhmu berhasil dijilati air hujan yang tidak kunjung mereda itu.

Perasaan aneh itu pun berkecamuk. Berputar dalam pusaran yang menarikmu bergerak di dalamnya. Rasa rindu itu menjajahmu, tidak membiarkan kau mengelak sekecil apa pun. Kau pun terus berlari, berlari, _dan berlari_. Tak peduli sedingin apa pun hujan kini menelanjangi perasaanmu yang pekat itu.

Hujan membias pandanganmu yang senyalang mata elang. Diterminasimu tidak dilunturkannya, namun semakin dipertegas. Kau bergerak seolah tanpa arah, tetapi kau tahu pasti ke mana kau harus melangkah.

Hatimu telah mengalami desintegrasi dengan hatinya, sedangkan yang kau rasakan kau adalah satu dengannya. Kau tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Kalian berdua saling ketergantungan, seperti pohon yang membutuhkan karbondioksida dari manusia dan manusia yang membutuhkan oksigen dari pepohonan.

**BHAAAKK!**

Tubuhmu jatuh menghantam aspal. Rasa sakit merundung seluruh dirimu.

Kau tersungkur, terjerembab. Kau terlalu larut menyatu dengan perasaan ini hingga tidak memperhatikan medan. Tubuhmu kotor di bawah genangan air jalan. Beberapa guratan luka tercipta di jasadmu. Kakimu pun terkilir tetapi kau tetap berlari meski terseok-seok.

Kau melawan rasa nyeri di kakimu hanya demi perasaan ini.

Kau pun merintih ketika kakimu semakin terasa sakit. Mungkin tulang keringmu retak atau bahkan telah patah. Namun, rasa sakit ini belum sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatimu. Kau sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit yang lebih besar.

Mata obsidianmu tak surut memancarkan keluluh-lantakan. Kau lelah berlari sejauh ini. Napasmu tersenggal-senggal. Peluhmu dibilas langsung oleh hujan. Kakimu jelas semakin parah.

Wajahnya. Hanya wajahnya kini bermain-main dengan indah di dalam kepalamu. Kau teramat membutuhkannya lebih dari hidupmu sendiri. Sakit, tetapi kau harus terus berlari untuk mengentaskan semua kesakitan ini.

"Sa—kura…," kau mendesis memanggilnya dengan suara baritonmu yang terengah-engah.

Kau berlari dan tak tahu kapan akan berhenti. Kau harus menemuinya, merapikan kembali semua benang yang telah kusut.

Kau ingin meraihnya lagi. Ingin membawanya kembali jatuh dipelukanmu.

Kau genggam cincin yang terkalung di lehermu, cincin pertunangan kalian. Perasaan ini pun semakin dalam terlukiskan. Hanya beberapa hari lagi kau resmi menjadi pendamping hidupnya, tetapi kau telah menghancurkan semuanya, mimpimu dan mimpinya.

Kau menganggap dirimu sendiri sebagai manusia terbesar dosanya. Kau sampai hati menyakiti cintanya yang selama ini hadir memanjakanmu.

Akhirnya, kau tiba di sini.

Kau atur napasmu yang memburu sambil memandangnya di kejauhan. Dialah gadis beriris viridian yang telah kau campakkan.

Ia tengah berdiri di tengah taman ini. Memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil menangis meski air matanya tersamarkan hujan. Kebahagiaannya meranggas satu persatu dan telah pupus seutuhnya—sepertimu.

Kau tahu sekali bahwa ia menyukai hujan dan di sini awal pertama kalinya kalian bertemu. Kenangan-kenangan itu menakut-nakutimu, membawamu terpuruk dalam nestapa hatimu.

Kau perlahan melangkah mendekatinya hingga kau bisa melihatnya mengigil kedinginan dengan posisi yang memunggungimu.

"Sakura," panggilmu dengan lembut. "Ma—"

"Ke-kenapa?" potongnya. Suaranya bergetar. Ia tak terkejut atas keberadaanmu, seolah ia sudah menebak kau akan menemuinya di sini.

Kau pun menutupi tubuhnya dengan jas yang sedaritadi tersangkut di bahumu. Jas itu basah, namun bagian dalamnya cukup kering untuk membuatnya hangat.

Ia tak mengelak ketika kau jaketi. Ia tetap diam pada posisinya. Kau sendiri tetap ada di belakangnya. Kau tak kuasa untuk berbicara memandang wajahnya. Melihat rambut panjangnya yang seperti permen kapas sudah cukup mengoyak hatimu sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura," lanjutmu sambil tertunduk. Kini, kau bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhmu kesakitan—fisik dan mental.

"A-aku sangat menderita, Sa-sasuke."

Kau bisa merasakan air matanya terus menganak sungai. Kau bisa dengar isakan tangis dalam kata-katanya yang membuatmu tambah bersalah. Membuatmu semakin jauh dari titik terang yang berusaha kau gapai.

"Tolong maafkan aku, Sakura."

"K-kau tidak merasakan… bagaimana asa-asaku yang tinggal di depan mata… kau renggut begitu saja!"

Lagi, untaian kata-kata pilu Sakura semakin membuatmu jauh dan jauh. Pedih dan perih, kau bisa merasakan perasaan Sakura yang mengalir padamu begitu nelangsa.

"Maaf, Sakura. Ini semua demi kebahagiaanmu—"

"TIDAK!" lawan bicaramu memotong begitu cepat. Teriakannya melengking menyaingi riuh hujan. "Aku tidak bahagia sama sekali, Sasuke!"

"Aku—" Kau tercekat. "—juga sakit, Sakura."

Hening. Kalian berdua kelu.

Hujan lebat masih melatari kalian. Hawa dingin semakin membuat kulit putihmu bertambah pucat.

Hujan kini justru membuatmu serasa membeku. Kau mungkin akan segera mati kaku.

"A-aku menerimamu apa adanya, Sasuke. Bagiku, tidak akan menjadi beban jika pernikahan kita tidak dikaruniai buah hati, asalkan kau selalu ada di sampingku…, mencintaiku.

"Jangan pernah pergi dariku, Sa-sasuke…"

Kau menitikkan setetes air mata yang langsung digerus hujan. Hatimu sangat-sangat sakit. Tertohok tombak runcing tepat di dadamu.

"Sakura, maafkan kebodohanku. Maafkan aku yang telah melepaskanmu. Maafkan aku yang telah menyakitimu…"

Kau telah divonis tidak dapat memiliki keturunan. Itulah alasan mengapa kau membunuh cintamu. Kau kubur cintamu hidup-hidup. Kau biarkan jiwamu menanggung segala penderitaan ini—sendirian.

Semuanya hanya demi kekasihmu. Kau tak ingin menyakiti Sakura dengan cacatmu. Kau tak bisa menjadi kepala keluarga yang kamal. Sakura sangat sempurna dan pantas mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik darimu.

"Sasuke, ka-katakanlah… katakanlah kau masih mencintaiku, Sasuke!"

Kau terbelalak.

Cintamu yang terpasung sontak mengamuk. Dadamu bertambah sesak tak tertahankan. Jantungmu berdegup kencang hingga bisa kau dengar suara dentumannya.

"Sa-sasuke, katakanlah kau tetap mencintaiku! Ka-katakanlah aku masih singgah di hatimu! Katakanlah itu, Sa-sasuke!" Sakura menyoprankan suara altonya. Setengah berteriak karena setengah lagi mengisak.

Perasaan ini semakin mengocokmu. Merebanmu ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Sakura memandangmu yang tengah kosong. Kau bisa melihat bibir ranumnya yang mengungu karena kedinginan. Dia mengigil tetapi jauh lebih stabil dari dirimu yang kini sedang labil.

"Sa-sasuke…" ia mendesis memanggilmu.

Suaranya menggema dalam kepalamu. Masuk ke dalam otakmu yang keruh. Menembus halimunmu yang tebal.

"A-aku…" Suaramu hampir tak terdengar. Kau nanar memandang wajah sayu Sakura. Iris viridiannya menusuk obsidianmu yang redup itu. Mencoba masuk dan meresapi apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan padanya.

Sakura lalu bergerak mendekatimu. Kemudian menggenggam telapak tanganmu yang dingin itu.

Semakin jelas kau melihat bagian putih di mata Sakura yang memerah karena menangis. Kau semakin berantakan, hancur lebur tak karuan.

Tanganmu menghangat karena genggaman Sakura yang erat. Sakura mengalirkan energinya agar kau mau memarun segalanya. Mengembalikanmu ke titik asal dan memulai semuanya dari awal.

"Sasuke…," ia memanggilmu lagi. Uap hangat dari suaranya mengepul di sekelilingmu. Ia mengais sepah perasaanmu. Merunut jejak yang sirna.

Ia lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di dadamu. Menangis lebih kencang dan tersedu-sedu. Menumpahkan semua kepedihannya di hadapanmu.

Kaulah tempat bersandar untuknya dan kau ingin selalu menjadi sandarannya.

"A-aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, Sasuke…"

'Aku juga tak sanggup, Sakura," balasmu dalam hati.

Betapa tak terdeskripsikannya perasaanmu sekarang ini.

Tangan kananmu perlahan bergerak—hampir di luar perintah otak. Seolah-olah, inilah yang seharusnya kau lakukan. Kau mengelus rambut merah mudanya yang ranai. Kau kecup rambutnya, lama dan semakin hangat.

Kau pun memeluknya.

Seketika, perasaan suram itu mumur menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang diterbangkan angin seperi debu. Seperti buih-buih di lautan yang diseret ombak hingga jauh tak terlihat.

Lama sudah kau tak merasa sedekat ini. Kau amat merindukannya. Dia lebih dari sekadar tirta yang kau butuhkan saat dahaga atau cahaya saat gulita. _Dengan memeluknya saja_, kau sudah mampu merasa sehidup ini. Bak udara yang bisa kau hirup lagi setelah mati suri.

Semuanya pun berganti dengan sesuatu yang bermekaran begitu indah. Membuncah seperti bendungan yang pecah. Meledak-ledak seperti jagung tembak. Bak kupu-kupu yang telah lepas dari kepompongnya. Semuanya terpukau memandang keelokkannya. Menentramkan hatimu. Mengisi hasrat cintamu yang tak terpenuhi.

"Sa-sasuke, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Sasuke," ringik Sakura dalam pelukanmu.

"Tidak Sakura, aku tidak 'kan meninggalkanmu lagi," sahutmu dalam.

Kau kecup keningnya. Kau rindu mengecupnya.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Sakura. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu."

Sakura memelukmu dengan sangat erat seolah-olah menguncimu. Kau bisa merasakan perasaannya yang tak bisa hidup tanpamu, begitu juga kau tanpanya.

Iris obsidianmu yang redup kembali menggelap dan menegas. Pancaran matamu menunjukkan kembali entitasnya yang sempat hilang. Viridian di hadapanmu pun berkilauan. Kesejukan salah satu gradasi warna hijau itu kembali menghiasi relung-relung kosong di hatimu yang sebelumnya sempat terisi.

"Sasuke, aku mencintaimu, Sasuke…"

"Aku juga, Sakura. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Kau mengelus pipi Sakura yang mengendur karena terlalu banyak memikirkanmu. Matanya sembab dengan kantung mata yang menghitam, sama sepertimu.

Kau pinda helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah dekatkan wajahmu ke wajahnya hingga napas kalian saling beradu, menghantam kulit wajah kalian satu sama lain. Detik berikutnya, kau daratkan bibirmu ke bibirnya yang pucat itu. Kau resapi kehangatan tubuhnya yang kau rindukan.

Cinta kalian memang telah menyatu. Terkunci dan tak lagi bisa terbuka. Satu kesatuan yang tak bisa dipisahkan.

Sekencang apa pun prahara yang memorak-porandakan cintamu, cinta itu tetap bertahan. Sejauh apa pun kau menghapus jejaknya, ia tetap kembali, ia tetap ada untuk membuat jejak baru yang semakin sukar kau hapus.

Menghilangkannya adalah awal kesengsaraan yang menyakitkan. Hidupmu hampa dan sunyi.

Dialah semangat hidupmu. Cintamulah yang menopangmu. Tanpanya, kau seperti mati dirajam.

Kau mengerti bahwa cinta kalian sedang diuji. Semua manusia selalu mengharapkan kebahagiaan dan menjauhkan penderitaan. Namun, kau tak 'kan bisa mendapatkan pelangi tanpa sedikit pun hujan.*

Tangisan langit pun perlahan surut. Awan-awan pekat melengser pergi. Membuka bentangan cakrawala yang ia tutupi. Seolah-olah, membangunkan kehidupan yang sempat mati.

Lembayung senja pun membentang sepanjang jagad raya. Bak permadani jingga tiada bertepi. Memayungi kalian berdua. Titik-titik gerimis beransur membiaskan kemilau sang surya. Menghadirkan lengkungan spektrum saptawarna. Dialah bianglala yang selalu kau nantikan setelah dinginnya hujan membuatmu sengsara.

Nadir timur semakin pekat. Mentari perlahan-lahan tersungkur di ufuk barat. Seperti memberimu isyarat bahwa semuanya telah selesai dan tak mungkin ada lagi sesal yang mengganjal.

.

**Tangisan** bayi itu pecah di ruang persalinan. Bayi berjenis kelamin perempuan itu dilahirkan oleh wanita cantik berambut merah jambu.

Kau ada di sana, di samping wanita itu dan melihat bagaimana manisnya anak pertamamu bersama Sakura lahir ke dunia.

Kau elus kening Sakura yang bercucuran keringat dan kelelahan. Kau tatap matanya dengan berbinar-binar. Kau tak bisa membendung betapa dahsyatnya kebahagiaanmu sekarang.

Betapa sempurnanya hidupmu sekarang… bersama Sakura dan buah hatimu yang pertama…

.

**FIN**

*dikutip dari NN

Itu, si sasusaku punya anak lewat bayi tabung.

Bagaimana?

Betapa memuakkannya bahasa fic ini menurut kalian?

Jika berkenan, berikan Review dan Concrit ya...

Saya sangat mengapresiasikannya...

Flame juga boleh asal berbobot...


End file.
